


I just wanna have fun

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new video of Hannibal and Will. It's a short video but I hope you enjoy it.  <3</p><p>Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna have fun




End file.
